The new Pulmonaria cultivar is a product of a natural occurring mutation, discovered by the inventors, Lisa and Bradley Grover, in Belvidere, Ill. This new variety was found and selected in June 1995 in a private garden.
The parent variety is an unpatented, unnamed variety of Pulmonaria. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LISA MARIE’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed during 2014, at a nursery in Belvidere, Ill. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.